The objects of this study are to determine the survival rate and the disease- free survival rate for patients with glioblastomamultiforme treated to one of six total dose levels delivered at 1.20 Gy b.i.d. and to determine normal tissue tolerance to hyperfraction delivered at 1.20 Gy b.i.d. with 4-8 hours between fractions delivered the same day, to total doses of 64.80 Gy/54 Fx, 72.00 Gy/60 Fx, and 76.80 Gy/64 Fx.